unlimited_anime_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Yuchen
Title # Genocider of Zombie - Strength + 50, to not Damage to Undead Lifeform + 100%, Cell Immunity Zombie venom. (High school of dead) # (Silver) Bounty Hunter: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 10, Speed + 3 meter / second. ( Guilty crown) # The king of BOSS destruction-'''Strength + 50, injure + 100% to the elite and feudal lord level monster. (SAO) # '''Strengthens Strength + 70, the Speed + 30 meter / second,(black bullet) # Assasin training-''' Number 007 Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 10.” '''Grade * Gold upper grade Grade characteristics # Armor Piercing Attribute, the attack has 50% probability Armor Piercing Effect each time # The strength of cure, the formidable human body resiliency, in Energy with body carries on the injury on fast restoration body. Stats * Strength- 257 + 30=287 * Physical Strength- '70 * '''Energy-' 200 * 'Speed-' 64+ 40= 104 ( 64 meters every second) ''' Attribute Energy 1.Ice Attribute # Ice Devil Slayer Magic 【Potential】 LV2( skilled 0 / 500): * [[Modeling of LV1 ice|'Modeling of ice']] * [[Ices the demon spirited LV1:|I'ces the demon spirited ']]( ice devel roar) Transformation # [[bloodthirsty condition,|'Bloodthirsty condition']] '' Skill:'' A. Bloodline 1. [[Sharingan LV2|'Sharingan LV2']]'( skilled 0 / 1000) energy' * Eye of Insight * Eye of Hypnotism (Scarlet hell) * Eye of Copying 2. [[Byakugan|'Byakugan']]': LV2 (skilled 0 / 500) energy' * Eye of Insight * Gentle Fist * Eight Trigrams Palm B. ofensive/ Defensive skills 1.Concealment (Invisibility) 2. Three Bodies Technique: Solid state skill (Naruto jutsu) * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Body Replacement Technique 3.[[Assassination Technique shadow step|'Assassination Technique ]]x Hunter' *'Dark bu / Shadow steps' *'Extremity tune' * The snake lives 4.Earth Style heart the technique /'''Double Suicide Decapitation Technique 5. '''Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō[[Rikujōkōrō (Six-Rod Light Restraint /Six stick light are firm )| (Six-Rod Light Restraint /Six stick light are firm )]] 6.[[Shadow Clone Jutsu|'Shadow Clone Jutsu']] C. Movement Skills 1.Geppo (Moonwalk): [One piece) 2. '''Shaving: piece'' D. Sword Technique lv 2 (injury addition is 20%) # storm sword technique investigates type Wan sword to return to the birth family extremely ( Potential). # Coherent sword technique (Sword Art Online) E. Healing # The strength of cure [ system reward] # .Cuts off limb continues again (System reward) Items: # Xuan Yuan Sword (Power 30) # Jet black blade +20 Volume 1.Highschool of dead * Saeko 2. Guilty crown * Yuzuriha Inori. 3. sword art online * Asuna 4. Black Bullet * Kohinata * Tendou Kisara * Tina Sprout * Fuse Midori 5.[[Akame ga Kill!|'Akame ga Kill!']] * Akame * Kurome * Esdeath 6. Accel World 7. Lelouch of the Rebellion 8.Arpeggio of Blue Steel 9. Attack on Titan 10.Naruto 11.Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon 12.A Certain Magical Index 13.Fairy Tail 14 . Month world 15 .Shakugan no Shana 16 .The Familiar of Zero 17 .Tokyo Ghoul 18 . Fleet Collection 19 .Hunter x Hunter 20 .Seikoku no Dragonar(The Star-Carved Dragner) 21 .Tokyo Ravens 22. Strike the Blood 23 .K 24. One Piece 25 . Seireitsukai no Blade Dance 26 . Shinigami 27. Date A Live 28 .Eastern Land of Fantasy